1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to merchandising display assemblies and, more particularly, to a merchandise fixture for attachment to a vertically oriented structural member, such as a conventional slotted upright or standard for shelving, a wire rack, a slat wall, a peg board, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Various structures for displaying merchandise are commonly found in commercial enterprises and many are the subject of patents. Many of such structures make use of a horizontally disposed member arranged to be mounted on a vertical surface to support, e.g., suspend, merchandise for sale or other purposes.
For example, In U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,866 (Shea) there is disclosed a merchandising display assembly mounted to and extending from an upwardly extending support surface. The support surface has an elongate and single slotted backplate with a plurality of spaced apart and linearly extending slots. A horizontally extending member is mounted to and extends from the support surface. In one embodiment the horizontally extending member includes first and second elongated portions and axially adjusting means for establishing a length between the elongated portions. In a further embodiment the horizontal extending member is formed by a single fixed and extending portion. An elongated display member is secured to an outer end of the a horizontal member in freely swinging and suspended fashion and extends in parallel fashion relative to the vertical support surface at a spaced distance. The display member exhibits a substantially flattened display area for securing thereon a plurality of hanger portions which are in turn capable of supporting large volumes of small sized merchandise without obscuring additional merchandise located on the vertical support surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,706 (Shea) there is disclosed a merchandising display assembly mounted to a vertical support surface. The support surface has a number of spaced apart and apertured receiving portions formed therethrough. At least one horizontally extending member is mounted to and extends from the support surface. The horizontally extending member includes first and second telescoping and elongated portions and axially adjusting means for establishing an overall length between the elongated portions. An elongated display member is secured to an outer end of the second telescoping portion and extends in parallel fashion relative to the vertical support surface at a spaced distance. The axially adjusting means permit the display member to be adjusted to a desired spaced position relative to the vertical support surface and the display member is capable of supporting large volumes of small sized merchandise without obscuring additional merchandise located on the vertical support surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,747 (Shea) there is disclosed a merchandising display assembly structure mounted to a vertical support surface. The support surface has an elongate and single slotted backplate with a plurality of spaced apart and linearly extending slots. At least one horizontally extending member is mounted to and extends from the support surface. In one embodiment the horizontally extending member includes first and second elongated portions and axially adjusting means for establishing a length between the elongated portions. An elongated display member is secured to an outer end of the at least horizontal member and extends in parallel fashion relative to the vertical support surface at a spaced distance. The display member exhibits a substantially flattened display area for securing thereon a plurality of hanger portions which are in turn capable of supporting large volumes of small sized merchandise without obscuring additional merchandise located on the vertical support surface.
Other display assemblies having horizontally projecting members for mounting on a vertical surface are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,706,887 (Knostman), 2,020,991 (Brody), 2,045,941 (Brody), 2,335,030 (Rotheraine), 2,482,003 (Kauffman), 4,034,866 (Beckwith), 5,332,108 (Blass), 5,660,286 (Shea), 5,678,702 (Menaged et al.), 5,803,273 (Menaged et al.), and 6,024,230 (Menaged et al.).
While the aforementioned prior patents appear generally suitable for their intended purpose, they still leave something to be desired from one or more of the standpoints of simplicity of construction, ease of use, ability to be used on various types of vertical support surfaces and project out from those surfaces in either of two opposite directions.
A merchandise fixture for attachment to a vertically oriented structural member, e.g., a conventional slotted upright for shelving, a wire rack, a slat wall, a peg board. The fixture comprises an elongated display member and a bracket. The elongated display member has a pair of ends and at least one hanger element located on it. The at least one hanger element is arranged for suspending an article of merchandise, e.g, a garment belt, from it.
The bracket comprises a first section and a second section. The second section extends at an angle, e.g., is perpendicular, to the first section and is arranged to be releasably snap-connected to either one of the ends of the elongated display member. The first section of the bracket includes a connector element arranged to engage a portion of the vertically oriented structural member to mount the fixture on the vertically oriented structural member from either end of the elongated display member so that the elongated display member extends outward from the vertically oriented structural member.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention the ends of the elongated display member are hollow and arranged to receive the second section of the bracket therein to form a releasably securable bayonet joint, e.g., each end of the elongated display member includes a hole therein and wherein the second section of the bracket comprises a spring loaded projection arranged to snap fit into either of the holes in the elongated display member when the second section of the bracket is received in one of the hollow ends thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention the elongated display member includes a panel arranged to be secured thereto for carrying advertising or promotional indicia thereon.
In accordance with still another aspect of this invention the elongated display member includes plural hanger elements, each in the form of an elongated prong extending outward from the elongated display member.